Fable:Twisted Hero
by Tayter
Summary: Lance Makoes kills Jack Of Blades,but did he really kill him?A story of a hero,a villian,and much much more.


Ok, this is my Fable Fic, I would like to give credit to Sir dik dik follow of beef, for helping me with the first few paragraphs of the chapter. Please also read my Halo Story The Ultimate War.

Disclaimer, I don't not own anything Fable Related.

This Story is called Twisted Hero.

**Chapter 1-Epilogue. **

Lance held Jack of blades in his one hand while his large Kitana Hiryu in his other.

"Lance…If it wasn't for me u would have never been this powerful. Join me, and you could be even more powerful." Jack begged with what would be his last breath.

"If it wasn't for you most of my family and friends would be alive. For this I can not forgive you." Lance drove the blade into Jack's stomach. Blood spewed from the wound as he shook him off his blade. "May Avo have mercy on your soul." He walked over to the blade that had caused him so much pain and drove into the abyss and closed the portal for the rest of eternity. His sister lay unconscious on the floor. He went over to her and picked her up as he made his way out of the burning building made of his childhood memories. He walked out of the building as the flames began to devour it. It was his intentions to never rebuild the academy now that Jack of blades was dead. He was happy and so was Albion for the time.

He made it back to his house in hook coast where him and his loving life made dinner together for the first time in a year. His sister Theresa was also invited for the feast of which was filled with chicken succulent pig, luscious cuts of ham and to top it off his wife's famous stuffing and salad. They all sat around the table and they all ate talking about what they would do now that they were going to do now that the lands were demon free. Finally Kelly, Lance's wife, stands up and announces something surprising to everyone.

"Everyone, I am pregnant." Theresa cheered and Lance wore a smile to big even for his large face. He had a roughly grown out facial hair and a normal haircut. His hair had grown bangs outside of his deep blue eyes. They all were merry and full after the meal and the announcement of the new addition of the family.

"So what are you going to call him?" Theresa asked, about to burst with Joy. She was happy for his brother, because all his life, he had known no happiness. Lance got up from the table, walking to his bedroom, picking out his axe that was given to him from his father. It was the only thing he had left of his father. He came back in the dining room, to see Kelly talking animatedly about the baby.

"What do you have that axe out for, Lance?" Kelly asked, looking at him with a somewhat worried look. Theresa told Kelly about the value of the axe. Lance had a tear in his eye, he was sitting in the farther part of the dining room. "Lance, is there something I can do for you?" Kelly asked sympathetically.

"Theresa want you to have this axe." Lance whispered, tears flowing from his eyes. She looked at him, with an audacious look, for she had never owned anything of her fathers. She always wanted to have a part of him. What she couldn't figure out was why…why…Lance didn't want it anymore. Lance had always been deeply interested in his families somewhat heirlooms.

"Lance, why would you give this to me? Its the only thing you have that was dad's." Therasa pointed out, looking at Lance miraculously. "I have my reasons." Lance said, finishing the conversation…

**The Next Day **

Lance stepped out of his house, very early the next day, preparing to find this…this…secret orb, or weapon. For, before Lance went home after killing Jack Of Blades, he over heard at a pub, that there was this secret something that his father had made. Meaning, that would explain why Jack Of Blades attacked his village. While he was listening, something came behind him and knocked him out. He woke up close to his house.

He started to walk down the road, he was going to walk to Bowerstone, so he could get some more information, hopefully out of Lady Grey. As he walked, he noticed how peaceful things were, How it seemed that even the trees seemed greener. He past quite a few merchants, tatooist, and fellow travelers. He ran into a very interesting merchant, by the name of Derek. He sold a very rare item, he somehow got his hands on the sword The Harbringer. Lance, knowing how rare this item is, bought it, at a very expensive price. Although,when he killed Jack Of Blades, he got a 10 million gil reward.

Lance finally got to the entrance to the Balverine forest. Lance had many encounters in this forest, For he was also the one that slayed the only white balverine. He walked in the forest, noticing for once, that there was not the same dank smell. It seemed that the death of Jack Of Blades, had affected even the atmosphere. Lance thought to himself, that because he was wearing Bright Plate, that wouldn't he be seen easier by the balverines? He shrugged it off, he felt that if he could kill the strongest villain in all of the world, than he could kill a balverine. He laughed it off.

He got to the place where he killed the white balverine. It seemed that this place was still dank. He noticed that there was a pack of balverines close to an alter on the far side of the surrounding. He walked at a normal pace, not even worrying about the balverines. He thought it was very peculiar though, that how the place where he killed the white balverine, it was still dank and tainted.

Lance almost got out of the balverines when he was attacked. Two of the balverines ran towards him, at incredible speed. One of the balverines jumped. Lance grabbed the balverine by its neck. He took out his Kitana Hiryu, and stabbed the balverine right in the throat. The blade cut easily through it, like butter. Blood splattered his sword and armor, making him look like he was bombed with an atomic blood bomb. The other balverine jumped towards from behind. Lance turned and cut the balverine in half. The balverine stood there for a few seconds, and then its upper half started to slide off. Blood and guts painted the grass. The other balverines attacked at once, one knocking Lance down. The balverine started attacking, and put a cut on his face. Lance stabbed the balverine through the middle, watching guts pile out, and blood trickling down the blade. The other two balverines where biting his armor, making no harm. Lance got up and grabbed the two remaining by the ankles, and he cut there heads off.

Lance took out a cloth, and started to wipe the blood off his armor and sword. He was just about to leave the scene of the balverines, when he noticed that the alter started glowing, a bright blue color. He walked towards it, the light getting brighter by the second. He touched the alter, and felt a burning sensation go through his body. Lance started to raise in the air, his hair flowing upwards, and suddenly the sensation stopped, and he fell to the ground. He felt somewhat energized, but he thought nothing of it. He continued his trip to Bowerstone.

**9 hours later**

Lance started to approach the City doors of Bowerstone, looking at the walls of the town, they were new, recently reconstructed. He looked at the Horizon, a very beautiful sunset was setting in. Lance just now noticed how tired he was. The cut on his face needed to be cleaned. He supposed he would get it cleaned at the inn.

As he walked the cobbled streets to the inn, many people pointed and gawked at him saying… "Look! He's the one that killed Jack of Blades! The chicken chaser killed him!". Lance hated the name "chicken chaser", he would not think that that name would stick with him. He finally got to his inn. He got his cut cleaned, it burned very badly for a balverine cut. The doctor looked at Lance, treating him like a god. "Lance, you look like you have grown more muscle" the doctor said, checking his back and chest to make sure there were no cuts or bites. Lance had not noticed if he had or not, but he it did feel like he did.

"Thanks for the clean up doctor." Lance said, with a smile on his face. Lance treated everybody with kindness. Lance walked up to his room, taking off his armor, and taking out his Kitana, and the new sword, The Harbringer. He stared into the blade of the Kitana, looking at the cut on his face. He looked at the handle, his name was encarved in it _Lance Makoes_. He put the blades back in there sheaths, he laid down in the bed, and soon fell asleep.

That night, he cringed, and shook in his sleep. For a new beginning was coming for him, touching the alter was possibly the biggest threat to the world, that it has ever seen…

That is my newest story! I hope you like it, I don't think anybody will be prepared what will happen. I would like to thank a SDDFOB, for writing the first 5 paragraphs, it got me started. Thanks for everybody reading this! Please review this and My halo story The Ultimate War.


End file.
